1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and in particular relates to a display with a black matrix.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have many advantages, such as lightness, thinness, and low power consumption, so liquid crystal displays have become the mainstream displays. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel includes a thin film transistor substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched therebetween.
The color filter substrate has a substrate and a color filter layer formed thereon, and the color filter layer is composed of a plurality of red, green, blue pixels and a black matrix separating the pixels from each other. The black matrix can prevent thin film transistors from being exposed to light (the thin film transistors exposed to light may produce a current leakage, which adversely affecting image quality), can prevent color mixture between adjacent pixels, and can improve contrast.
With the progress in manufacturing technologies of display, each unit pixel area has shrunk to improve image quality. However, as the unit pixel area shrinks the ratio of the black matrix to the unit pixel area increases, which substantially decreases the aperture ratio of the pixel.